


同罪者 番外

by kkaiquiri



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaiquiri/pseuds/kkaiquiri





	同罪者 番外

金曜汉 x 孙东杓  
文笔差，OOC，禁上升

-1

十八九岁的少年人最是贪欢，孙东杓尝了次甜头便有些欲罢不能。借着和金曜汉更加亲密的关系，韩胜宇一不在家就明着暗着勾引一番，骗得对方把自己扑在各个地方来了一次又一次。金曜汉也乐于享受这种少年人拙劣纯真的推拉，惯得孙东杓越发放肆。

早餐时分，韩胜宇在餐桌上敲敲碗，宣布自己将离开首尔三天，又揽着金曜汉肩膀拜托他照顾好东杓。孙东杓面上一副不舍的样子，心里却在默默不爽父亲搭在金曜汉肩膀上的手，他还没有揽过呢！  
半小时后韩胜宇收好行李准备出门，又作势要吻来门口送行的小妻子，金曜汉一边皱眉把人推开一边叮嘱他出行注意安全，孙东杓在不远处更加不满地注视两人的动作，心里的小人悄悄给父亲甩了个白眼。

等门一关好，他就哒哒哒小跑到金曜汉身边，嘟着嘴半挂在人身上撒娇，“吃饭时他碰你肩膀了！”  
金曜汉搂着人腰拖着人重新回到餐桌边坐下，笑着把人抱坐在腿上，两只手揉着他脸哄着：“但是我现在在碰你呢。”  
孙东杓耳朵有些红，但还是倔强的抬头与他对视继续控诉：“刚刚他还想亲你！”  
金曜汉低下头在人额头鼻尖脸颊一连亲了好几下，温柔地轻刮人鼻子问：“满意了？小醋精。”  
“还不够！”孙东杓埋进他怀里试图藏起自己红透的耳尖，金曜汉趁机把手探进人衣服里抚摸着腰际那片软绵滑腻的皮肤，逗得人软了身子在他怀里轻轻颤抖，惹得金曜汉忍不住想多欺负一点，衣服下的动作越发过分，故意在人敏感点停留揉捏：“现在够了吗？”  
孙东杓挣扎着腾出手制止金曜汉作乱的手，双眼蒙上了一层浅雾，出口的声音都带了点轻喘：“曜汉哥，唔，放过我吧，待会还要上学呢~”

到了晚上，金曜汉洗完澡裹着条浴巾出来时，就发现床上多了一个人。  
孙东杓全身都藏在被子里，只余半张粉白玉嫩的小脸和一双眼睛艳羡地看着金曜汉均匀健美的腹肌。几滴残存的水珠顺着条条肌理缓缓下坠，最后没入腰胯处的浴巾消失不见，孙东杓咽了口口水，恍惚间觉得自己与水珠陷入共情，心跳加速呼吸急促，他甚至有种想立即拿出手机发条动态炫耀一番的冲动，文案他都想好了：  
喂，你们知道帅哥腹肌上的水滴是怎么想的吗？

金曜汉很快打断了对方的胡思乱想和大胆的视线巡视，他草草擦了下头发就掀开了被子，躺在床上的小人一声惊呼后捂住了自己的脸。  
金曜汉轻笑：“原来我的睡衣是被你这个小偷拿走了啊。”  
“才不是偷！是借！”床上可爱的小偷不满地从指缝里发出抗议，白嫩的脚丫都轻晃了两下。  
熟悉的睡衣套在身量娇小的男孩身上大了好几号，下摆一直延到大腿中段，又因躺着的关系，股下三角在睡衣间若隐若现，整个人散发出的气息纯真又性感。  
金曜汉几乎瞬间就起了反应，克制着坐在床侧伸手缓缓揉着人雪白纤细的大腿。孙东杓被撩起情欲，难耐地在床上扭动，本来捂着脸的手也追下来一只试图阻碍金曜汉的逗弄，露出来的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着金曜汉。

金曜汉推高人衣服才发现对方下面什么都没穿，粉嫩的小玉茎已经抬起了头，没了睡衣的遮拦，在他的目光下颤颤巍巍，显得骄傲又羞涩。  
一时腹中欲火更甚，忍不住低下头亲吻对方精致粉嫩的龟头，孙东杓双手无力的推拒着，忙乱地挣扎喊不要。金曜汉的恶趣味上来，变本加厉把小粉嫩含进唇，还不时用舌头轻舔几下。孙东杓眼角沁出泪水，全身染上一层浅浅的绯红，因为强烈的刺激再抬不起手腿挣扎，委委屈屈地一边呻吟一边哀求：“啊嗯，求，求你了，别这样呜呜。”  
于是金曜汉顺从地放了人，甩了鞋解了浴巾翻身躺床上将小孩揽在怀里哄，一边故意用自己火热的硬挺在他的腿心顶弄，一边吸吮含咬着他的嘴唇，孙东杓奶猫一样的嘤咛哭诉被他一个不放全数吞入了肚中。

不小心顶到后穴时金曜汉才惊讶的发现孙东杓后穴松软湿滑，是早就做好了准备的状态。一颗心被小孩的努力泡的熨帖，面上却不显，一口咬住人软乎乎的耳垂，佯装凶狠地逼问：“是从哪学来的？”  
孙东杓意识到他在说什么，偏头挑衅地笑了一下，捉了人手含进自己嘴里舔舐吸咬。金曜汉清楚的听到自己理智的最后一根弦被小孩咬断的声音，松了口挺腰冲进那块紧致美妙的神秘地，感受到怀里人的娇泣颤抖，又心疼地忍住动作在人背后敏感处梭巡，声音低哑温柔：“你自找的，看你以后还敢不敢。”

等到怀中人身体不再紧绷，金曜汉便大刀阔斧的动了起来，轻抽猛插简单的活塞律动间，两人相拥着在情欲深海里漂泊。  
孙东杓身上关乎欲望的每一处几乎都由金曜汉摸寻开发，他十分轻松地就能将主动权把控在自己手里。可以顶着穴内特别的嫩肉研磨，逼得小孩浑身战栗乖乖攀附他求饶哭叫，缠着硕大阳具的层层软肉讨好地主动绞弄吸吮；也可以故意绕着特别点顶弄，欺得小孩眼泪一串串下落，小声啜泣着不好，晃着白嫩弹软的屁股往他身下撞。

深夜的房间里抽插的水声混着娇吟低喘格外和谐，因而楼下突然传来的钥匙开门声也格外明显。孙东杓被吓得一下子从混沌的情欲中醒来，慌地唇舌都在打颤，泪眼迷蒙地推着金曜汉要他出去。  
金曜汉倒是丝毫不紧张，捞起被子包裹住两人，一手把对方更紧地抱在怀里，另一手揉着他滑软的屁股方便自己更狠地冲刺。  
楼下的门打开又关上，踢踏的脚步声很是清晰，孙东杓浑身颤抖的更厉害，前面已经控制不住射了出来，后穴绞缠的更紧，眼泪止不住流。  
金曜汉安抚地吻上了他的唇，下身的硬挺快速又大力地在紧窒湿热的穴内攻击，孙东杓心脏紧张得快要跳出去，大脑却忍不住要在疯狂的情事里沉迷。  
当脚步声快要消失在楼梯口时，孙东杓终于感知到一股灼热的液体喷打在他穴内深处，随后软了的肉柱不舍的被从体内抽出，取而代之堵住穴口的是一团软巾，那张漂亮的嘴唇也离开他的唇，附在他耳边温柔地笑：“小醋精，现在满意了吗？”  
哪敢不满意！孙东杓气呼呼地瞪他一眼，急急地整理身上的睡衣。  
事后小孩的瞪视毫无威慑力，倒是媚气十足，惹得金曜汉身下又想抬头。可惜没机会了，金曜汉遗憾地起身靠坐在床头，随手抄起床头的书等着那人推门而入。

韩胜宇到家后先开了孙东杓的卧房，发现里面没人还有些惊讶，等他来到自己房间，才看见儿子在妻子的身边睡得正香。  
“他怎么睡在你这？”韩胜宇的语气带着明显的不满。  
“哦，他做噩梦了，哭的挺惨，我就让他先来我这睡。你不是出差吗？怎么回来的这么早？”金曜汉放下手里的书，不急不慢的回答。  
“公司临时有事改了航班，明天再去。”韩胜宇走近了几步，注意到儿子头发湿哒哒的贴在头上，枕边还有泪水的湿痕。“这么热被子还盖这么严实。”韩胜宇轻轻抚了抚儿子的湿发，将被子往下拉了拉，“怎么穿的是你睡衣？”  
“他睡衣被果汁弄脏了，其他睡衣又没找到，我就先借他了。”  
韩胜宇点点头，目光在儿子轻颤的睫毛和耳垂新鲜的牙印转了两圈，又看了几眼淡定自若的金曜汉，俯身拍了拍孙东杓：“东杓，醒醒。”  
孙东杓缓缓松开了从父亲进门时就紧紧抓住睡衣下摆的手，心中默数三二一，然后抬手揉了揉眼，慢慢睁开了眼睛，故作疑惑地看着韩胜宇。  
“航班改了，回自己房间吧。”  
孙东杓在父亲的注视下慢吞吞掀开被子一角翻身下床，强撑着绵软的腿和后穴不安的液体站起，乖乖巧巧地道完晚安步履不稳地向门口走去。  
韩胜宇盯着他打颤的腿和白皙腿肉上明显的红痕，什么都没有说。

等进了自己房间，孙东杓一下子失了力，瘫坐在门后大口的呼吸着。父亲一定发现了什么，他看着自己床上摆放整齐的睡衣，回想起父亲的眼神，不安地揉捏衣角。

韩胜宇关好了卧室的门，半靠在墙上双手抱胸死死盯着床上半裸的男孩，“金曜汉，你应该还记得你是谁的妻子，我们合约的报酬里可没有我儿子这一项。”  
“韩社长，你给我的禁令里也没有你儿子这一项。”金曜汉不甚在意地直视着他，嘴边挂着的公式化笑容在灯光的照耀下竟无端让人有些捉摸不透。

-2

【孙会长，我拿到那份文件了，你们的行动可以开始了。】

FIN


End file.
